Automatic
by DARKSOMEONE41
Summary: Tyler (MunchingBrotato) has been having a rough day and honestly, he just wants to break down and cry. He doesn't know if he can keep going like this. And the sad thing is, everyone seems to buy his lies. ***MunchingBrotato centered*** ***TWO-SHOT***


**Hello my Mortem Venators. This is my first ever two-shot so I hope you guys like it. This MunchingBrotato centered so if you are not a fan of Tyler, maybe this isn't the story for you. There will be a few very minor OCs in here. You won't see them more than once. They do play an important role. Unlike many of my stories, this one actually has a hidden meaning, one I think we all can relate to as people. So I hope you guys enjoy! R&R!**

Automatic

Tyler walked down the busy streets of Kroak City, passing many familiar faces along the way. It was the same routine most days, wake up and go to the city to run errands. It was Tyler's job to run errands as he was the only one who knew Kroak City like the back of his hand.

Today was different. Even though the sun was shining, the sky was clear, and the Kroaklanders were happy, today was different.

Tyler's head hung between high and low, a not-so-gloomy state. His shoulders were slightly slumped over, a usual sign of distress, but people brushed it off due to the heavy bags in his hands. There were heavy dark bags under his eyes but people thought he must've started shopping early in the morning. His mouth was in a half smile but people said it was because he was too tired to be happy.

Tyler walked into a small café called Coffee Beans & Tea Leaves, hoping to get a coffee that would wake him up.

The café was small. It looked like a small cottage as it was made from the oak trees in Kroak Forest. The floor was made with brown and black marble, mostly brown. The tables were crystal clear glass on platinum stands. A long counter rested by the back wall of the café. No windows rested in the café, excluding the door.

Tyler walked to the register, where the cashier awaited for him. The grocery bags were heavy in his hands. He couldn't wait to sit at one of the tables and relax.

"Welcome to Coffee Beans and Tea Leaves. How are you?" The blonde woman asked.

"I'm great. How are you?" Tyler responded.

"I'm good. How may I help you?" The blonde woman asked politely. Tyler smiled.

"May I have a medium light and sweet with three shots of expresso?" Tyler ordered.

"Be back in a moment," she smiled. The woman turned her back to him and to the coffee machines. Tyler waited patiently as 'Karolyn' made his energy drink.

Karolyn returned a minute later, handing Tyler a green and brown medium sized cup. Coffee beans and tea leaves were printed next to each other on the cup, symbolizing the café.

"Two dollars and forty seven cents," Karolyn calculated.

Tyler pulled out three dollars as it would be stupid to use his debit card. Karolyn handed him his coffee and change. Tyler shifted half of the bags on his right arm to his left in order to pick up he beverage and change.

"Thank you. Have a nice day," he smiled to Karolyn.

"You too," was the reply.

Tyler sat down at one of the tables near the front of the café and set down his bags. He pocketed his change and brought the cup to his lips. The hot beverage felt nice in his throat as it was somewhat cold outside. A small detour for coffee couldn't hurt, could it?

::::LINE BREAK::::

Tyler was now walking down the streets again, though his posture was worse than before. Yet, people still brushed it off as sleep deprivation.

Tyler bumped into another person, causing the other person to fall to the ground. Tyler dropped his bags and immediately reached for the person's hand to haul them up.

As the person calmed their nerves from the fall, Tyler picked his bags back up. The person was actually a man. He looked around twenty five. He had short blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and tall.

"Tyler?" He questioned, looking the teen over. "Tyler Associa?"

Tyler looked up at the man. "Sean? Sean Michaels?"

"It's good to see you again!" Sean exclaimed, frantically shaking Tyler's hand. "How have you been?"

Tyler smiled. Sean was a childhood friend of his. They weren't exactly besties. More like acquaintances. He had lost contact at the age of seven as Sean's family had moved away. They hadn't seen each other since.

"I've been great!" Tyler enthusiastically replied. "How have you been?"

"Ah. Same ol', same ol'. Need help there?" Sean asked, looking at Tyler's bags.

Tyler looked at the bags before looking back at Sean. "Nah. I got it."

"You're eighteen, correct?" Sean guessed.

"Yep! Why?"

"Do you have a family to feed by any chance? A special someone and children?"

"Oh! No!" Tyler laughed. "No. I live with a lot of my friends in Kroak Forest. They all had something to do today so I decided to run some errands."

"Ah. I see," Sean smiled.

"What about you?" Tyler asked. "Loved one?"

Sean's smile vanished. "I did. Two years ago. She passed away."

"Oh," Tyler said. "I'm so sorry."

Sean laughed. "You are way too mature. You're still the same, Associa. The same guy who put everyone's feelings before his own. That's what made you a great guy. Shame you haven't found that special someone."

Tyler shrugged. "I try to keep the people I care about before me. But it's been nice seeing you."

Knowing that he had to leave as well, Sean nodded. "Definitely. I'll see you around?"

"Maybe," Tyler smiled.

"I live right here in Kroak if you want to meet up some time," Sean suggested.

"That would be great," Tyler agreed. "Bye, Sean."

"Good-bye, Tyler."

The two passed by each other, not saying another word.

Tyler continued to walk down the streets of Kroak City, passing other strangers. Again, shoulders slumped, heavy bags under his eyes, half-frown, only now did he have a throbbing headache.

The sound of running caught his attention. He turned his head to see two twins, boy and girl, crash into him. Tyler was thin but he could withstand a hit like this, just like how he did with Sean.

The two twins fell to the ground and stared up at Tyler's surprised face in fear. The twins were small, probably four. They were blonde with big blue eyes, tan, and slightly chubby. Tyler brushed it off as baby fat.

"Jenna, Joey!" A woman called. The two twins scrambled to the woman, who was an exact replica of the twins. She was a beautiful woman actually and she looked very young. She wore a tight red dress, pink heels, and a diamond necklace. She looked rich!

The woman approached Tyler as she gathered her children. "I am so sorry, sir."

"No. It's perfectly fine," Tyler smiled before taking a good look at her. After a quick second, he asked, "Is your name Nina Valentino by any chance?"

She smiled. "Yeah! It is!" She suddenly frowned. "Wait...Tyler? Tyler Associa? The Worthless?"

Tyler winced. "I'd rather be called Tyler Associa than Tyler the Worthless. Or Tyler the Piece of Shit. Or Trashy. Or Poor. Or Futile."

"But that's what you are, isn't it?" Nina sneered. "Especially trashy. You were so trashy." By now, Jenna and Joey were watching their mother and her foul insults.

"I'm trashy?" Tyler growled. "I'm not the one who became a parent at what? Fourteen?"

"Now that is a card you don't get to play, Associa!" Nina snapped. "This was not my fault!"

"It was completely your fault!" Tyler screamed back. Someone should've stopped them, should've broken them up before things got worse, but no one did.

"How was it my fault I got pregnant?!" Nina asked Tyler.

"YOU got a boyfriend! YOU loved him! YOU decided to have unprotected sex! Now YOU are an eighteen year old mother!" Tyler replied harshly.

'I always wanted to be a father with my girlfriend. But we broke up before we could. Nina is lucky to have Jenna and Joey. Yet, she acts like she doesn't even love them!'

Nina yelled in frustration. "This is why we call you 'Tyler the Trashy'! Because that's all you are! Trash! You are trash, Associa! And that is why Kelly left you!"

"That is a low blow, Valentino!" Tyler argued back. "I'm sorry that we had a longer relationship than you and whoever you had sex with!"

"How do you know if you did?!" Nina questioned, thinking she had won.

"Obviously, you guys have dated for less than four years because I see no father around!" Tyler stated. "So he must've left you when he found out you were pregnant! And you weren't dating when we graduated from high school! That was when we were fifteen! You were pregnant junior year! You dated some guy in sophomore year! Kelly and I dated all through high school! That is four years! It wasn't hard to put together."

Nina gritted her teeth and growled. "You think you are so smart, Associa. But you'll be nothing more than a piece. Of. Shit. And look at you! You don't look like you'll live another day! It'll be better for everyone that way." And with that, Nina, Jenna, and Joey stormed off in the direction they came.

Tyler sighed in frustration. He turned around and strode in the direction he was heading, which was towards the forest. Honestly, if he didn't get home now, he would cry.

"Tyler!" An old woman's voice cried. Tyler closed his eyes in annoyance. Please. He just wanted to go home!

Tyler turned around and smiled as an elderly woman arrived next to him. "Hello Mrs. Fernandez."

"Hello there, sonny. How is your day?" The woman asked. She was way shorter than Tyler, who was about six feet and three quarters.

Tyler knelt down and hugged the old woman. "It's been great!" He smiled. "And yours?"

"Great!" Lauren Fernandez replied. But Tyler knew differently. He could see sadness in the woman's eyes. Something happened today.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked, concern lacing his features. "You look a little distressed."

"Oh," Mrs. Fernandez sighed. "Harold passed away a week ago."

Harold Fernandez was Lauren's husband. He had been struggling for the past year with liver problems due to heavy drinking and smoking in his earlier years.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Tyler apologized. "How are you? Do you need anything?"

"Oh, you are such a darling," Mrs. Fernandez smiled. "Your family must be lucky to have you."

Tyler laughed. "I actually don't have a family, Mrs. Fernandez. I live with a lot of my friends in the forest. We have a large base there."

"Sorry for the assumption," Mrs. Fernandez gasped. "I didn't know."

"It's okay," Tyler grinned. He glanced at the clock tower that stood in the center of Kroak City. "Oh my Notch. It's 6:30 already?!"

"It is?!" Mrs. Fernandez gasped. She whirled to look at the clock. "Oh! I have to get to the funeral!" She turned back to Tyler. "I should have invited you. I am so sorry. It's just that you're always so busy and I thought-"

"Mrs. Fernandez," Tyler interrupted, politely cutting the woman off. "It's okay. I'll visit his grave soon. But, go. Go see your husband. Good luck. And I give you my word, Lauren, I will visit you more often." Tyler always called Lauren "Mrs. Fernandez". Saying her real name let her know that he was going to keep his promise.

"You are a great boy," Lauren smiled. She stood her very tiptoes to give him a kiss but she was still too short. Tyler knelt down and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, dearie. Have a great day."

"I will. Thank you. I wish you the same." He gave Mrs. Fernandez a kiss and hug before she walked away. He lingered in the same spot, watching her until she disappeared out of sight to see if she was safe.

Tyler finally turned and walked to the forest. He thought about today's events and the people he bumped into.

At the café, he told Karolyn that his day was going well automatically, without a thought. His day wasn't well. He had a rough morning before the coffee shop.

He bumped into Sean and also told the man that he was great almost immediately. But still, he wasn't.

He argued with spoiled Nina today, successfully ruining his day even more.

He even lied to sweet and old Mrs. Fernandez that he was okay. He wasn't okay. If anything, he was horrible and there was nothing that could help him.

Tyler staggered into the base after thirty minutes of walking. The refrigerated items must be put in the kitchen immediately after hours of being out. He shouldn't have stopped for coffee.

Tyler quickly walked to the kitchen and started placing everything in their respective places.

The base was silent, indicating that no one was home or else they would've been in the lounge.

Tyler sighed and leaned on top of the counter after putting away the groceries. He removed his glasses and hid his face in his hands. He slowly moved his hands across his face, finally becoming clasped in front of his mouth. He stood like that for about a minute before placing his glasses back on and walking out of the kitchen.

He staggered to the lounge, too tired and stressed to think, much less walk. Tyler could barely keep himself upright and he just wanted to relax.

He was leaning tiredly against the wall, halfway to the lounge. Today's events were really starting to take a toll on him and he was ready to collapse. He was about to drop to his knees when the door burst open.

"Tyler!" Adam's voice yelled.

"Tyler!" He heard Jason scream.

'Have they been looking for me?' Tyler asked himself. That's when it him. He had been out since six in the morning: the same time the others left for their plans. They said they'd be back at eleven and so did Tyler. They must've waited for hours and Tyler still didn't come home. They must've gone looking for him.

"Tyler!" Kyle yelled. They still didn't know he was two corridors away from them.

The others (which consisted of Mitch, Jason, Jerome, Adam, Kyle, Ty, Ashley, and Tiff) began to search the base again. Tyler found it slightly humorous that he was very close to them and they didn't know it.

But what he didn't find funny was the fact that he couldn't call to them. He was so tired...so tired. Maybe Nina was right; he WON'T live another day. No. It couldn't be possible. He was a healthy teen.

'There is no way Nina can be right,' Tyler thought. But her statement still rang in his mind.

"You don't look like you'll live another day! It'll be better for everyone that way."

'She's lying. If it was true, everyone would be partying rather than spending their time looking for me.' Tyler heard people approach him from the right. He turned his head to see Adam, Kyle, and Ty turn the corner. Their eyes widened when they saw him.

"Tyler!" They chorused. They ran towards him just as Tyler's knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Adam caught the teen just before he hit the ground and picked him up, only to realize that the teen had fainted.

The vampire looked worriedly at Ty and Kyle before looking back at Tyler. The eighteen year old looked awful. He looked so sick and upset.

"Ty," Adam started softly. "Go get the others and tell them we'll be in the lounge." Ty nodded and ran off. "Come on, Kyle."

The three of them started off to the lounge, hoping to get there before everyone else. When they arrived, no one was there. Adam gently laid Tyler on the couch and stood back.

Tyler slowly cracked open his eyes. His head was throbbing and the light didn't help. His stomach kept lurching but he didn't feel like he had to vomit. He covered his eyes with his elbow, hoping Adam and Kyle would get the message.

Seconds later, Tyler heard the click of the light switch. He removed his elbow to be greeted by light darkness. The lounge had windows so even with the curtains drawn, light shone into the room.

"Tyler?" Kyle asked from above him. "Are you okay?"

Tyler tried to sit up, only to be gently pushed down again by Adam.

"Stay down, Tyler," Adam ordered gently. "You fainted a few minutes ago. Rest. But we'll ask you again. Are you okay?"

At that moment, everyone came into the room and surrounded the couch.

Tyler closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. I'm not okay. I'm not fine at all."

Everyone looked at each other in shock. They shouldn't be so surprised. Tyler fainted in the hallway and he looked so sickly. He looked half-dead.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked, brushing her friend's hair out of his face.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tyler murmured.

"Come on, Tyler," Mitch urged. "It's okay. You can tell us."

Tyler shifted and let Ashley gently run her fingers through his hair. His eyes were still closed as he spoke. "I ran into a lot of people today and a couple of them I wasn't exactly happy to see."

"Like who?" Kyle asked. As far as his friends knew, Tyler acknowledged everybody with open arms and a smile. But then again, Tyler's past was a secret no one knew about.

Tyler hesitated before saying, "My mother."

**And that is it for this chapter. The story will end next chapter. The hidden pattern in this story is trust. Everyone Tyler talked to and said he was okay to we're basically strangers. As people, when we see strangers or acquaintances such as teachers, distant family friends, long lost friends, etc. etc. we don't tell them how our day really was. Did you guys notice that instead of blurting out our problems, we automatically say, "I'm great. How are you?"? We do that all the time. But at the end of the day, when we're with people we know like our siblings and family, when they ask us how we are, we blurt out all of our problems because we know them and trust them.**

**That is exactly what Tyler did. He automatically said to strangers that he was okay without even thinking when deep inside, he was hurting. But when he was surrounded by the people he loved and cared about, he was ready to cry. And that's what this story was about. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. And also, let me know if you see any mistakes! Until then, stay safe, take care, I love you guys, and...DARKSOMEONE41 signing out! See ya!**


End file.
